


just another graceless night

by goldendrachma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, catradora, catradora is here to stay, idk if this is cute or angsty or whatever but idc, season 5 blessed us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendrachma/pseuds/goldendrachma
Summary: “I- I just need to do it myself, alright?” Catra barely whispered. “I want it to be me to do it” She said with a bit more force. “They took everything, but this? This is my way to retake it, okay?”Adora helps Catra not in her own way, but in the right way.SEASON 5 SPOILERS BTW
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	just another graceless night

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE WHAT A RIDE WAS SEASON 5 HUH? I CRIED SO MUCH. 
> 
> I've never written for she-ra but now it was the time. And also, this is the missing scene where Catra cuts her hair even more after being rescued from Prime.

Adora knew she had to give Catra space. And stop her nonstop checking on her. Glimmer had said so, even. But she couldn’t help it. Having Catra with her? Not even in a million years had she hoped for this. Deep down she always knew that there was a point Catra would never return from and she feared she had already crossed that line. Fortunately - or unfortunately - something bigger and more dangerous came to put things into perspective. Adora had never been more constantly scared in her life as she had been since being in space. But also she’d never been as grateful as well. It not only felt good to have Catra back, it felt right. 

So Adora made her best attempt at being inconspicuous and not suspectful at all when she went to check on Catra again. In her defense, she managed to be for and full half an hour in the control room without running back. She expected Glimmer to notice instantly of her absence, but what she didn’t expect was finding Catra with her back towards the door holding a shard who-knows-where-she-found-it reaching behind her head trying to cut her hair. More. 

“Catra!” Adora didn’t mean to startle her, but Catra yelped either way and dropped the shard. “What are- what are you doing?” she asked to Catra’s back. 

Catra hadn’t turned around yet but had her head hanging low and didn’t answer for a long time. Adora didn’t dare move in fear she would startle her again. When Adora thought Catra wouldn’t answer, she approached her slowly and kneeled behind her before taking the shard in her hands.

“Were you trying to cut your hair?” Catra’s ear perked up and lowered instantly. She only slightly nodded.

“Oh.” Adora may have been away from Catra for a long time now but she still knew her. She still knew what her motives were. 

“Do you ne-…” Adora sighed and tried to put her thoughts in order. “Do you want my help?” 

Adora would not shove anything onto Catra, and wouldn’t force her to accept her help, but she would not leave this chamber until Catra knew she was here for anything and everything. 

Adora offered the shard back to Catra, to which Catra startled and gazed back at Adora over her shoulder. Adora ignored the tears on Catra’s eyes and stretched her hand a little farther so Catra could take it. It took only a few seconds but it felt ages when Catra finally took hold of the shard gingerly. Adora held her breath for the next move but was surprised when Catra slowly turned around to face Adora. 

“I- I just need to do it myself, alright?” Catra barely whispered. “I want it to be me to do it” She said with a bit more force. “They took everything, but this? This is my way to retake it, okay?” 

Adora could only nod and started to get to her feet, but Catra didn’t let her go much farther. Adora gaped at the hand that was holding her back, and then stared at Catra who was also looking at their hands. 

“Catra?” Adora whispered. 

Catra looked away, “I need to do it myself, but…”.

For a few seconds Adora didn’t understand, but it wasn’t long before she knew what was going on with Catra. She slowly sat in the spot she was mere seconds ago and gave Catra a small smile. 

Catra looked at her for a few moments and then started to work again on her hair. Adora only looked how small strands of hair fell to the ground. And when Catra stopped the process of cutting to pat at her hair to get a feel on it, Adora crawled to Catra’s back. 

“It looks pretty good, but it’s bit longer on your left side,” Adora raised her hand to touch the spot but stopped right before making contact and opted instead on slowly grabbing Catra’s hand and raised it to the spot so she could herself feel it. Catra just hummed when she noticed the longer hair and proceeded to cut it gently. 

Adora was so lost in the process of watching Catra and pointing where she could improve that she hadn’t felt the moment when Catra’s tail had lazily wrapped around Adora’s waist. Not until Catra stopped cutting for good and looked once again over her shoulder and smiled shyly at Adora. “How does it look?”, and Adora felt Catra’s tail flick at her back before settling again around her waist. 

“It looks much better, Catra,” Adora smiled at her and Catra just stared at her face, looking for a sign of a lie or pity. There was none.

  
“Thank you,” Adora barely heard Catra but knew how much she meant it once she saw the smile Catra had on her face. Adora missed her  _ so _ much. And when neither Catra nor Adora made an attempt to get up they just stayed there, enjoying each other’s company for the first time in a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw today is my bday and catradora being canon is like the best birthday present I could've ever gotten considering this has been a pretty shitty year. PLEASE COME TALK TO ME IN THE COMMENTS ABOUT SHERA OR ON TWITTER https://twitter.com/aicner0lf


End file.
